The present invention relates to liquid flow control devices, and particularly to such devices useful in infusion administration sets.
Infusion administration sets include an infusion liquid container connected by a line to an infusion needle. The rate of flow of the liquid from the container to the needle is commonly controlled by a roller clamp provided in the line. However, such roller clamps are not accurate to provide a precise preselected rate of flow of the liquid to the needle; moreover, their setting is not particularly stable and changes during the period of use. Accordingly, an infusion procedure utilizing such roller clamps frequently requires monitoring by the nurse on duty, which may be burdensome on the hospital staff particularly in view of the chronic shortage of nurses faced by most hospitals.